Saurians
Saurians are humanoid Tyrannosaurus Rex. They are mostly found in tropical climates where the heat and the humidity allows them to go with minimal clothing. They have mainly red scales and a short tail. They distrust humans, having forced many of their brothers to live underground. The Saurians of today are waiting for their turn to become ascendant. And with the Empire teetering on the edge of destruction they see this as their chance. Phyiscal Description Saurians are red scaled, have a saurian head, are warmblooded, and have a short tail. They are big brained and can do complex mathematics if they are available. They have a human body and can walk upright. They are descended from Tyrannosaurus Rex. Most stand around 5 ft. 11 in. And weigh around 180 pounds. Eyes range from gold, to brown, to green, to blue. Saurians are typically rare creatures, having most of their cousins been forced underground. Saurians eat meat, and they herd certain dinosaurs for their needs. Saurians in human lands eat beef, lamb, mutton, and chicken. They typically stay away from pigs because of religious considerations. Society Saurians live in tropical climates where they can go nude or wear minimal clothing. They enjoy humid climates but hate the winter. Although some saurians live in human lands, they typically avoid such because they feel more at home in the tropics. Saurians are hunters, and they often hunt dinosaurs. Although they will hunt wild cattle because they have gotten used to the taste of beef. Saurians will not eat pork as a rule because of religious considerations. Saurians do not worship dragons, they worship one god who they call Nwali. Christianity has penetrated their society however, and some saurians have converted to Christianity -- but they still won't eat pork. Relations Names Male Names: Draahzin, Eadoo, Ipmeerk, Jamada, Kib, Makroo, Olp, Yraalik, Zornesk. Female Names: '''Adriaak, Harkail, Neeral, Ozula, Poro, Saassraa, Tarka. Game Statistics Pathfinder Statistics '''Humanoid (Reptilian, Tyrannosaurid) (7 RP) * +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma: Saurians are both wise and strong, but lack acumen with other races. (0 RP) * Medium: Saurians have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. A saurian has a space of 5 feet by 5 feet and a reach of 5 feet. (0 RP) * Speed: Saurians have a speed of 30 ft. (0 RP) * Natural Armor: Saurians have a +1 to their AC due to their scaly hide (1 RP) * Low-Light Vision: '''Saurians can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light. (2 RP) * '''Scent: '''Saurians gain the scent ability (Bestiary 304). (4 RP) * '''Bite: Members of this race gain a natural bite attack, dealing damage equivalent to that of a creature two size categories lower than normal for their size (Bestiary 302; 1d3 for Medium). The bite is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the creature is wielding manufactured weapons. (1 RP) * Languages: Saurians speak only their own language, which is saurian. Through careful teaching, a saurian can learn common. (-1 RP) D&D 5th Edition Statistics OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor.Category:Humanoid Category:Reptilian Category:Dean Spencer Category:Player's Guide Category:Saurian